


Attack on Steins;Gate

by AU8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU8/pseuds/AU8
Summary: ( MANGA SPOILERS )Steins;Gate style time travel, where Falco posses the ability to rewind time from The Founder Titan
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Attack on Steins;Gate

Eren Yeager was defeated one year ago by the alliance. Eldians are look upon as heroes now, rather than decadents of the devil. All subjects of Ymir within Marlyian lands are now treated with respect and live in proper cities rather than internment zones.

and somehow, Falco ended up having the ability to travel back in time from The Founding Titan after it was killed.

Falco experimented with his new ability many time, and found out he can only go back 48 hours in time. He never tried to change any events, he mainly used it to relive the times he spent with Gabi.

Falco woke up in his own house that the government gave to him as a gesture of gratitude for stopping the rumbling, a big house for him alone. He wishes that Colt was still with him, he would have loved this new life. Falco gets up from his bed to meet up with Gabi at the park as usual. they don’t train anymore, and Falco convinced her not to inherit The Armored Titan, she doesn’t have to anymore.

He arrives at their usual spot, a big apple tree next to a pond. They usually take a few laps around the pond together, then rest under the apple tree. Falco looks around but he does not see Gabi, which is abnormal since she always arrives before him. ‘she probably overslept’ Falco thinks to himself, before deciding to jug around the pond until she comes.

‘ok now I’m worried’ Falco says, after an hour passes and Gabi is still nowhere to be seen. He rushes to her house and knocks the door. 

“Oh, hi Falco. You must be here to see Gabi” said Gabi’s father.

“Hello Mr. Braun. Yes, I am. She didn’t come to the park today, is she alright?”. Falco’s expression clearly tells that he’s worried.

“well… unfortunately she is not. She fell down the stairs this morning when she first woke up, she broke her leg and probably won’t walk with you around the park for a few weeks. Sorry for the bad news”.

Blood drains from Falco’s face… “broke her leg?” said the blond 14 years old looking like he just saw a ghost. ‘weeks?’ Thought Falco to himself, he couldn’t stand the thought of not going out with her for that long.

“do you want to see her? She is in her room”

Falco does not respond, of course he would not want to see her in such condition. But he can change it, he can go back in time and try his luck.

Falco bites his hand and goes back 24 hours in time, he is sitting under the apple tree while Gabi is next to him talking about her visit to the museum and how there is a statue for them in it. Falco smiles knowing that she’s fine, but only for now, he still has to stop her from falling down the stairs.

“can you believe they made your statue taller than mine? That’s totally not true. I am certain you’re half an inch shorter” said Gabi, still talking about The Alliance statue. She is no longer a warrior candidate, yet she is still competitive about everything, even height. Falco loves that about her, he admires her determination to be the best at everything she does.

“hey Gabi”

“what is it?”

“how about we leave our home later than usual tomorrow? Watching the sunset must be beautiful here” Falco said hoping that Gabi not having to wake up as early as usual would be enough to change the future.

“o-oh” Gabi blushes a little “yeah, I guess watching the sunset with you would be nice”

Falco blushes too after realizing what he just said. He already confessed to her in Paradis, but they both still blush when they think about it.

“alright, see you tomorrow then, Gabi”

“Goodbye Falco”

\--- Next Day ---

Falco wakes up at his usual time and rushes to Gabi’s house, just to make sure he changed the future. He knocks the door.

“Good evening Falco” Mr. Braun greeted Falco

“Good evening Mr. Braun, is Gabi awake yet?”

“actually, she just woke up. You can wait inside until she gets ready”

“thank you, Mr. Braun” Falco said as he enters the house.

Falco hears Gabi going down the stairs and yells “watch the stairs Gabi!”

“huh? You think I’m a child, Falco?” said Gabi, not knowing what Falco means by that.

Gabi makes her way down the stairs successfully. ‘it really worked!’ Falco thought to himself, as he sees Gabi standing in front of him. “shall we go Gabi?”

“yeah, let us see that sunset”

After 5 laps around the pond, they both rest under the tree as the sky is covered in a beautiful orange shade during the sunset. Now Falco knows that he can change the future by going back in time, he vows that he will use this power to protect Gabi, that was his promise to Reiner after all. Whether it is a broken leg or paper cut or anything in between, protecting Gabi was Falco’s sole purpose in life

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, please leave comments so I can improve in the future :)
> 
> I'm planning a chapter 2, depends on how well-received this one is.


End file.
